Love and Pain
by Aerith-Kisaragi97
Summary: Aerith ressurects herself but what she doesnt know everything has a price. M for a badly written sex scene in the last chapter XD. Its finally finished
1. Chapter 1

Resurrection

The Church

Everything stopped Aerith opened her eyes she was lying in the flowers of her Church, their Church "I'm back" She whispered, tears of joy filled the girl's eyes. The Church doors opened and a man with spikey blond hair with blue eyes that glowed liked sapphires walked through them. His name was Cloud Strife.

"Cloud" She whispered, he looked up and saw her sitting in the flowers his eyes widened

"Aerith you're… alive" Cloud just made out a whisper his eyes filled with tears; he walked up to her as she stood up.

"Yes I'm back" She reached out and stroked his cheek, Cloud wrapped his arms around her as Aerith leaned to hug him. His tears fell on her pink jacket as she snuggled her head into his chest.

"You aren't going to leave me right?" He asked

"No never" She looked into his eyes "no matter what I'm not leaving you" Her knees suddenly became weak she dropped into the flowers. Cloud leant down and the corner of his mouth turned into a small smile. He leant his forehead against Aerith's

"How much I've longed for this" he whispered. Aerith closed her eyes and caressed Cloud's cheek. He leant in and pressed his lips onto hers, it felt like time had stopped around them like we were in our own world. Clouds tongue intertwined with Aerith's their kiss became more passionate and caring, without separating they lied down in the flowers holding each other. Cloud hands were moving through her hair playing with the locks as Aerith's hands were wrapped around his waist. They stayed like that for what seemed an eternity.

When they separated Cloud lifted Aerith off her feet and carried her through the Church towards his motorcycle. It was night she was shivering.

Cloud noticed "We'll be home soon" he said while placing her onto the back, Cloud got on and Aerith wrapped her arms around his waist. Fenrir roared to life and shot through the night they were back at 7th heaven in no time.

7th Heaven 

Aerith thought about how everyone would react when they saw her. Cloud took out his keys and was about to unlock the door. She grasped his arm and pulled him back. He looked down at her in confusion.

"What do you think would happen if I walked through that door?" She asked quietly

Cloud laughed and looked into her eyes "Everyone would be shocked then they would be excited that you came back"

Aerith looked down "Did they miss me?"

"Of course they did! Aerith they all missed you even Vincent" Aerith was shocked she didn't expect Vincent to care that much to miss her. Aerith took a deep breath and let go of Cloud's arm. He unlocked and opened the door.

Tifa was standing at the bar, worried Cloud usually came home late but never past midnight, everybody else had gone to sleep. She heard keys and the door opened "(Cloud is going to get the biggest lecture of his life)" She thought. Tifa narrowed her eyes at Cloud as he walked in "Cloud you had me…" Tifa's voice trailed off as Aerith came out from behind Cloud. She stood like a statue stunned and excited. "Aerith…" Tifa suddenly ran forward, pushed Cloud out the way causing him to land arse first on the floor, she hugged Aerith and squeezed her quite hard.

"Tifa your kind of breaking my back" Aerith breathed out, Tifa let go her face was red

"Sorry but your BACK"

Aerith giggled "Good to see you to Teef"

Tifa hugged Aerith again this time Aerith was able to hug back.

"I missed you so much" Tifa cried "Everyone must know!" She was about to run upstairs but Cloud blocked her path.

"No!"

Tifa suddenly became angry "Why?"

"Because 1. You owe me an apology for pushing me onto the floor,

2. You know what Yuffie, Vincent, Cid and Barret are like when you wake them up in the middle of the night"

"Okay your right and um sorry" Tifa turned back to Aerith "We must throw a party"

Aerith giggled "No its okay I don't need a party, I'm just glad to be back" 

"Well we must do something!" Tifa exclaimed

"Just throw a small dinner then, I don't want anything fancy" Aerith smiled "Um where will I sleep? You know if I'm staying here"

"Aerith of course you are staying here!" Tifa frowned "But we don't have any spare beds"

"There is one in my room" Cloud spoke up "But it's a mattress"

Aerith shrugged "Then I can stay there"

Tifa smiled "Great, you can stay there for now and then I can get an extra room put in for you" She ran upstairs to set the bed.

Cloud looked at Aerith "Aerith…" Cloud walked over and held her close to his body "I missed you so much" He hesitated "...And thank you for all you've done"

"Cloud, I…"

"No just let me enjoy this moment" Cloud held Aerith closer, her face was snuggling into his chest, she remembered the smell of his skin and how she adored it.

"I missed you too" She whispered, They held each other in silence as they took in every moment that they could, Cloud didn't want to lose her again and he'll make sure he won't.

Aerith lied wide awake on the mattress Cloud was fast asleep in his bed with a big smile on his face. Aerith couldn't sleep she was still worried about the consequences and what was going to happen.

"(Cosmos…)" Aerith closed her eyes "(I wish you would know the consequence)"

"Cloud?" She whispered

"Yeah"

"Can I stay in your bed?" Cloud sat up and looked down at her on the mattress "I can't sleep"

"…Okay" He lifted up the covers and Aerith crawled in "Thank you" Aerith kissed him on the cheek and wrapped her arms around his waist. Cloud reacted by pulling her into a deep embrace and snuggling his head into her hair.

"Goodnight Aerith"

"Goodnight Cloud"

Aerith fell asleep instantly.

She was in her church tending to the flowers. A voice that Aerith recognised filled the air. It was deep and evil sounding it sent shivers down her spine. It was Sephiroth.

"So you must be happy that you're alive again, but life was your prize I am the consequence"

"Sephiroth…what do you want?"

"To show you this"

Aerith looked around and saw the forgotten city. She turned to the lake and gasped she felt sick and horrified. Aerith saw herself carrying Cloud into the lake with an evil smile on her face a sword was in one hand covered with blood. She would never kill Cloud. Aerith opened and closed her eyes but the scene didn't change. She felt sick and heartbroken Aerith couldn't ever do that.

"I couldn't I just couldn't" She whispered, her eyes were welling up in tears.

"I don't think you have a choice"

She dropped to her knees; Aerith clutched her stomach there was a searing

Pain like Sephiroth was continuously stabbing her "Stop" She pleaded "Please Stop" Aerith was crying tears poured down her face.

"See I can take complete control over you" Sephiroth appeared in front of her with a smirk on his face, he hadn't changed at all he still had the masamune, his silver hair didn't seem to be growing "Just imagine what it will be like with me taking over you and the world"

Aerith was lying on her side curled in the foetal position

"So this is my consequence" She whimpered, Sephiroth laughed and pulled her up by the jacket collar

"Seems like it" he sneered, Sephiroth threw her to the ground and disappeared

Aerith woke up.


	2. A Noisy Morning

Aerith! Aerith!" Cloud was calling over to her. Aerith's eyes flickered open and she saw Cloud's worried face in her view.

"Oh thank god" He cried "you were screaming in your sleep I was really scared"

"Oh, a dream…" Aerith sat up and clutched her stomach. She felt sick and worried all that Sephiroth had said will it come true? Aerith looked up at Cloud "You're alright aren't you?"

Cloud looked confused "Of course, it's me who should be asking you that question"

Aerith planted a fake smile "Of course I'm fine Cloud… I'm just a little tired"

"Well, you're going to have to go downstairs Tifa is calling you"

Aerith nodded and climbed out of the bed, "Cloud could you um leave so I can change?"

He nodded and walked out.

"Thanks God" She breathed, Aerith leant up against the wall, she slid down and sat on the floor hugging her knees "I didn't think I could put up with the pain much longer" Her stomach had been in pain ever since she woke up. Aerith stood up and walked to the cupboard. "(Damn it I don't have any clothes)"She thought "(I can't wear the ones from yesterday I slept in them)" Aerith opened the door slightly and peeped out. "Cloud you there?" Aerith saw a shadow move and some blond hair.

"Yeah I'm here"

"Could you call Tifa I don't have any clothes" Aerith turned red while she was saying that

"Sure…" Cloud called down to Tifa and she was up in a second

"Yes"

"Aerith kind of needs to borrow some clothes" Aerith heard

"Cloud I can speak for myself!" Cloud turned crimson and went downstairs

"Tifa can I borrow some clothes just for now?"

"That's fine" Tifa smiled "Which is why I've got this" She brought a pink dress from behind her with a matching hot pink jacket. "I went shopping while you guys were asleep"

"Tifa you're too kind!" Aerith jumped out of the room and hugged her. "Thank you so much"

She grabbed the dress and ran into the room. "It fits perfectly!" Aerith cried from inside, she came out looking like the flower girl Tifa knew.

"Well…"

Tifa smiled "You looked like a flower girl"

Cloud sat at the bar waiting for them. "I wonder why it takes so long for girls to get ready." He wondered. Aerith came downstairs looking dashing.

"Since when did Tifa wear pink?" Cloud exclaimed

Aerith giggled "She doesn't, when we were asleep Tifa went shopping"

"Oh that makes more sense"

"She's trying to wake the others but a fight was caught between Yuffie and Cid"

Cloud grinned "Did they see you?"

"No…they were too busy fighting about whether they should have a fry up or normal breakfast" Aerith laughed and sat beside Cloud. "I vote fry up you?"

"… I'm not hungry" Aerith wacked Cloud in the arm "Hey what was that for"

"For not voting a fry up" She giggled.

"…" They heard voices upstairs

"WELL I DON'T GIVE A SHIT CID WE ARE HAVING A FRY UP"

Aerith started giggling even more "Looks like Yuffie is wide awake"

"FUCK YOUR STUPID FRY UP A SIMPLE BREAKFAST OF TEA AND CIGERETTES IS ALL WE NEED"

"…And so is Cid" They both turned towards the stairs and saw Yuffie trying to strangle Cid

"FRY UP" She screamed

"NO I WANNA…" Cid stopped when he saw Aerith "Yuffie look"

Yuffie noticed Aerith and screamed in excitement she jumped at Aerith nearly making her fall of the seat luckily Cloud pushed her back up.

"You're alive again" Yuffie squealed

"Yuffie I missed you too" Aerith said returning the hug when Yuffie released her, Aerith was able to hug Cid "Welcome back Aerith" he said

Aerith smiled "Thank you Cid, and I see your swearing got to Yuffie"

"Uh yeah" Cid blushed

"Anyway I heard your fight upstairs and I agree with Yuffie, Fry up"

"Yes I won Cid! Ha!" Yuffie started dancing around the bar and jumping on the tables, Aerith burst out laughing and lost her balance she landed butt first on the floor at Yuffie dancing. Tifa started giggling as well when Yuffie started doing the moon walk. She helped Aerith up who was laughing uncontrollably. "Cloud… help… me… with Aerith" Tifa cried between giggles. Cloud started laughing as well and helped Tifa with lifting Aerith but she was squirming so much that they barely get hold of her.

"What is with the noise?"

Everyone felt silent and they turned to the stairs Vincent came down and was staring at them.

"Hi Vince" Aerith ran forward and hugged him

"A-Aerith!" He cried clearly shocked

"Yes good to see you to Vince" She said releasing him. Vincent had a moment to take this in "Oh right welcome back" He put on a small smile. Yuffie stopped dancing and broke the silence "Vinnie which do you say Fry up or Tea?"

"1. Stop calling me Vinnie

2. Tea. I hate Fry ups, um no offence Tifa"

"Aha!" Cid pointed at Yuffie "2 against 2"

"Wait a minute we still have to wait for Red and Barret"

"Well I don't care anymore Ill make a fry up for you, Aerith, and me, Cloud isn't hungry as usual" Tifa raised an eyebrow at Cloud "And I'll make Tea for Cid and Vince, Reeve and Barret aren't here so we don't need to worry about them"

"Here Tifa let me help you" Tifa and Aerith walked into the kitchen. "What about Red?"

Tifa tapped her chin "Well I don't know really, I'll just give him some bacon" Aerith and Tifa disappeared around the doorway, to start cooking.

When they got into the kitchen, Aerith put on a mischievous smile

"So Tifa, how is it going with Reno?" Tifa jumped and stared opened mouthed at Aerith

"H-How did you know?" She stuttered

"Tifa I wasn't just watching over Cloud…"

"Right… well its going alright, we've only been dating for 2 weeks"

"Why haven't you told the others?"

"I'm scared that they are going to judge me"

"Oh…"Aerith grabbed Tifa's arm and pulled her towards the door leading into the bar "Well then you are going to tell them now!" Aerith said firmly

"W-What! Aerith let go" Tifa tried pulling her arm back but Aerith was holding it to tightly

"Oh come on Aerith they will judge me especially Barret!"

"No, are you going to spend your life hiding until they find out the hard way? Like me and Cloud"

"Well I uh"

"If you don't tell them now then they are going to be mad at you for lying to them, not dating Reno"

"Yeah probably…"

Aerith pushed Tifa through the door only making her fall on top of Cloud.

"Ouch!" Cloud landed on his back while Tifa pushed her arms in front of her to break the fall making them land either side of Clouds chest. They both looked at the position they were in, it did not look right! The room went silent everyone was staring at Tifa and Cloud. Yuffie and Aerith tried to hold back the laughter while Cid and Vincent just raised their eyebrows.

"Well this is awkward" Tifa mumbled.

"Hey Tifa!"

Tifa looked down at Cloud "Yeah"

"You might want to get off of me now"

Tifa's face flushed crimson and got off Cloud "Sorry…"

Tifa turned around and glared at Aerith who laughed nervously "Uh yeah that wasn't supposed to happen"

"Well then, what was supposed to happen?" Cloud asked

"Well Tifa needed to tell you something, so I pushed her through the door except I pushed her a little too hard which is why you guys ended on that position" Aerith covered her mouth trying to hold back the laughter, but it didn't work she burst out laughing. Yuffie joined her along with Cid. Vincent didn't laugh he just leant up against the wall with his arms crossed.

Cloud and Tifa lunged at Aerith who dodged making them land in that position again except Cloud was on top of Tifa. Yuffie held Aerith up stopping her from losing balance from laughing too hard.

"Not again!" Tifa whined "Cloud get off me" She pushed Cloud off and brushed the dirt from her skirt. "I'm going to make breakfast"

Aerith calmed down and grabbed Tifa's arm

"Didn't you have something to tell them?"

"Fine, while we are eating"

After Aerith and Tifa made breakfast everyone sat down at the table and dug in except for Cloud, Cid and Vincent while Red sat on the floor eating some bacon Tifa made for him. Suddenly everyone heard a voice upstairs.

"I smell bacon"

"I recognise that voice" Aerith smirked "Its Marlene"

A little girl came running downstairs she wore a white turtle neck dress with her hair tied up in a ribbon that matched Aerith's.

"Tifa" she cried "did you make…" Marlene saw Aerith and screamed "It's the Aerith" She jumped on Aerith's lap and hugged her around the waist "I missed you!"

"I missed you too Marlene"

"Marlene you didn't wait for me!" Everyone turned around and a little boy came running downstairs he wore a green jacket with matching trousers and his hair was light brown with a hint of red.

"Denzel…" Tifa stood up "You have never met Aerith have you?"

"…Who is Aerith?"

Aerith stood up and walked over to Denzel "I am nice to meet you Denzel" She said crouching down. Denzel peeked over her shoulder and saw Marlene giving him thumbs up, He trusted Marlene the most as he was close to her.

"…It's nice to meet you too" He said with a grin

"Denzel, what do you want for breakfast?" asked Tifa

"Is there any bacon left?"


	3. Traumatic Events

After everyone ate Tifa insisted that Yuffie took Aerith shopping for more clothes, but Yuffie had other plans "I don't want to go shopping!" She whined

"Well Aerith can't stay in the same bloody dress forever!"

"But I have plans!"

"What plans?"

"Um… materia hunting?"

"Yuffie I told you there isn't a materia we don't have! Why keep looking for more?"

"Fine I made that up!" Yuffie groaned

"Tifa its okay if Yuffie doesn't want to go shopping I'll be fine on my own…" Aerith spoke up

Tifa shook her head and sighed "Fine I only wanted Yuffie to show you around, you don't know the place all that well" Tifa took a card from her pocket and handed it to Aerith "Its Cloud's credit card" She whispered with a wink

City Central

Aerith strolled around the city with 10 shopping bags "(This place is bigger than I imagined)" She thought. Aerith looked at a sign trying to find her way back to 7th Heaven. She sighed sitting on a bench in the park watching the children play. "(Damn maybe I did need Yuffie)" Aerith frowned and searched through her bags taking out a brand new phone. It was blue to Aerith's dismay she wanted a pink or silver one but they didn't have it. She opened it up and dialled Cloud's number. She hesitated before pressing the ring button. "(I was supposed to be able to do this myself. Guess I have no choice)"

7th Heaven

Back at 7th heaven Cloud was taking a shower while his phone began ringing. Vincent was in the same spot from this morning listening to the phone ring. "Cloud your phone!"

A muffled voice came from the bathroom "Um… I'm a little busy right now"

Vincent sighed and looked at the screen "Its Aerith!" The bathroom door smashed open and Cloud came running out with a towel around his waist. Half his body was covered in soap and his hair was flattened down making it look like he had shoulder length hair. Vincent smirked at the sight but kept quiet. "Hey" Cloud said answering the phone "You alright?"

"Well…" Aerith hesitated on the other side of the line "I got lost"

"Shall I come find you?"

"Yes please"

"Where are you?"

"In the park near the city centre"

"Alright I'm coming"

"Thank you… Bye"

The Park

Aerith hung up on the other side of the line she had been out for hours and it was getting darker. All the children in the park went home.

7th Heaven

Cloud went straight for the door as soon as he hung up.

"…Cloud?"

Cloud turned around to face Vincent "What?"

"You might want to put clothes on…"

Cloud looked down at himself and blushed then ran upstairs. Vincent shook his head and went upstairs to his room. He bumped into Cloud on his way "That was fast" Cloud ignored him and ran downstairs grabbing his sword as he made his way to the park on Fenrir.

The Park

Aerith sat on the park bench hugging her knees the park was empty and in getting late "(Cloud, where are you?)" She shivered and noticed a large group of thugs hanging by the lake. "Please hurry Cloud" She whispered.

Cloud drove around town he couldn't find Aerith anywhere and there was massive amounts of traffic. He flipped out his phone and called Aerith, she wasn't answering the phone "Something is defiantly wrong" he murmured

Aerith's phone was thrown into the lake. She was surrounded and backed into an alleyway "pleases leave me alone" She begged. The thugs came closer and one pinned her against the wall. "You're a pretty one aren't you?" Aerith struggled against his grip, but there was no use. "Feisty too we like them feisty, right boys?" The rest of the group started laughing as the leader unbuttoned her dress. Warm tears rolled downed Aerith's cheek. "(Cloud… help me)" Aerith's underwear was revealed to the groups liking and she closed her eyes. Before anything else could happen a thunderous roar was heard and Aerith was dropped to the floor. She opened her eyes and saw Cloud with his back faced to her, his sword raised. "Stay away from her!" he snarled the thugs saw their leader on the floor a huge wound in his arm crying out in pain. They all backed off and ran in different directions.

Cloud knelt down by Aerith and cradled her in his arms "Thanks Cloud…" She whispered Cloud lightly kissed her forehead he looked down at her in concern "Did they…" His voice trailed off not wanting to say it aloud. Aerith clutched onto Cloud's chest "No you came just before they did" Cloud lifted Aerith in bride carrying style and placed her on the motorcycle "Where is your stuff?" Aerith looked at Cloud in confusion "All the stuff you bought" Aerith pointed at the park bench. Cloud picked them up and tied them to the back. He took off his jacket and placed it over Aerith who was shivering. "I promise you Aerith I'm never going to let anyone touch you like that again" Aerith turned towards Cloud and lightly pressed her lips against his. "Thank you Cloud"

7th Heaven

When they got back to 7th heaven Aerith had fallen asleep Cloud carried her through the door. Tifa came running from the kitchen and saw Aerith in Cloud's arms.

"Thanks god she's alright" Tifa cried "Why is her dress unbuttoned..?"

"Well when I found her there was a group of thugs and…"

"Did they?"

"No I got there in time"

"I knew Yuffie should have gone with her" Tifa brushed the hair from her face "Poor Aerith"

Cloud looked at Aerith she looked so peaceful when she was sleeping "Tif some of her stuff is on the back of Fenrir could you unload it while I put her to bed?"

Tifa nodded and Cloud climbed the stairs. He placed Aerith in his bed and went to get changed.

Aerith was pinned up against the wall again, she couldn't see through her tears but she knew who was holding her.

"So we have a deal?"

Aerith head drooped down, but Sephiroth forced her to look at him into his cold jade eyes.

"As long as you don't hurt Cloud"

"Fine…" Sephiroth let her go and Aerith fell to her knees "That's right bow down to me" He laughed "Don't worry you aren't the only one everyone will eventually"

Sephiroth snapped his fingers and the pain went through Aerith. She screamed her loudest; Sephiroth picked her up by her jacket collar and threw her into the wall. Aerith closed her eyes and clutched her stomach. "Please stop!" She suddenly felt her shoulder in searing pain. Aerith opened her eyes and saw his sword through her shoulder.

"Pathetic" He whispered


	4. Helpful Zack

Cloud was shaking Aerith "please wake up Aerith follow my voice" Her eyes flickered open and Cloud came into view.

"Aerith" he cried with relief pulling her into an embrace "You were screaming in your sleep again"

"I was screaming?" Aerith looked away from Cloud and felt her shoulder there wasn't a wound there but it still pained like hell.

"Is something wrong with your shoulder?"

Aerith didn't look at Cloud "No…"

"Aerith you're lying"

"No I'm not I just…" Cloud turned cupped her chin and turned her head to face him, Aerith looked down avoiding his gaze.

"See you hiding something" Cloud whispered

"I- I…" Tifa walked in and called Aerith not noticing the awkward moment between them. "Aerith can you help me with breakfast again?"

"Sure!" Aerith jumped off the bed and walked out with Tifa leaving a very annoyed Cloud.

"(She's hiding something)" He thought "(I'll talk to her later)" With that Cloud went downstairs. Aerith was making breakfast in the kitchen like nothing had happened.

Tifa tapped him on the shoulder making him nearly lose his balance from shock.

"Sorry Cloud" She giggled "You hungry?"

"Yeah…"

"Great!" There was a ring at the door "Must be Barret back from his trip…" Aerith answered the door.

"Barret!" She squealed while hugging him.

"Aerith!" Barret cried, she let go and playfully punched him in the arm

"You don't need to ask!" She giggled "Yes I'm back"

"Well then welcome back!" He replied with a smirk "Hmm I smell breakfast"

"Yeah we're cooking its nearly ready" Tifa said walking into the kitchen, Aerith followed her but Cloud grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his study.

"Is something wrong?" Cloud turned to Aerith

"When you were screaming in your sleep…"

"Cloud I told you there is nothing wrong"

"Aerith I know there is something wrong because you were screaming for Sephiroth to stop"

Aerith gasped and turned away from Cloud "I don't know what you're talking about…"

Cloud spun Aerith around and took her hands in his looking into her eyes.

"Yes you do please tell me what's wrong? Why were you having nightmares about Sephiroth?" Cloud was so close Aerith felt his breath tickle her nose.

"(I have no choice)" Aerith thought "Because it's my..." before Aerith could continue speaking her stomach started aching again. She dropped to the floor in pain and screamed clutching her stomach.

"Aerith!" Cloud knelt beside her and held her in his arms "What happened!" She continued screaming. Vincent came in with his gun out ready to aim. Cloud turned still holding Aerith. "Where is everybody else?" He cried

"They went out! Reeve came and wanted to show them something"

"Cloud! Vincent! Make it stop!" Aerith cried tears pouring down her face "Please stop the pain"

"What's wrong with her?" Vincent knelt beside Aerith

"I don't know! She just dropped to the floor in pain!"

"Please make it go away!" Aerith was clutching onto Clouds chest "It hurts so much! My stomach"

"Vincent we have to do something!"

"Cloud only one person has this ability…"

"Who…?"

"Sephiroth…"

"Aerith tell me! Is Sephiroth doing this to you?"

Aerith couldn't resist, she nodded the pain started to get even worse "Cloud I'm sorry…"

"Sorry for what? It isn't your fault"

"But it is my fault Cloud" The pain started to leave her "It was the punishment…"

"Aerith what are you talking about?" Cloud wiped her tears away kissed her forehead.

"Cloud… Vincent… I need to tell you something"

"Alright you should lie down first" Vincent suggested

Cloud nodded "That's a good idea" He helped Aerith stand up but she instantly fell back down Vincent was able to catch her.

"Maybe you should carry her Cloud…"

Cloud lifted Aerith up and carried her to their room laying her on the bed she took a deep breath and started her story "When I was in the Lifestream Zack told me a way of coming to life…"

_**~~Flashback~~**_

White Lifestream

Aerith was sitting in the Lifestream in patience excited yet anxious, Zack said he would meet her there with important information something that could help her and Cloud. She felt a sudden breeze behind her it was gentle and cooling. Aerith heard the same cheerful voice she heard everyday

"Come on get up"

"Zack are you ever not hyper?" She teased and stood up turning to face Zack Fair the man she had once loved. His glossy black hair was still as spikey as ever with a small fringe sticking out at his front right.

"What did you want to tell me?"

Zack frowned and folded his arms "Aerith you're a little grumpy" She raised her eyebrow and Zack took the hint.

"Alright, well I wanted to tell you a way of coming to life"

Aerith placed my hands on her hips and grinned. "Zack how long did you know a way of coming to life?"

"Well I…I heard Cosmos say it…" Aerith was shocked and angry at the same time; Cosmos was the goddess of the Lifestream of Harmony.

"Why didn't she say anything before then?"

"I don't know anyway do you want to know or not?"

Aerith wanted to know badly, she wanted to see Cloud feel the touch of his skin be able to hug him and never let go and just have a life with him so she nodded.

"Aerith all you have to do is talk to Cosmos; if you have a good enough reason she will allow you to have a second chance"

Aerith felt this was simple but it was a little odd how Zack wanted to tell her this

"Why are you telling me this Zack? I know you still love me but wouldn't it hurt you to see me with Cloud"

"No, it would hurt me to see you unhappy and Cloud is my friend I love him like a brother it hurts me to see him sad to…"

"Zack you're so sweet, but this couldn't be so easy I mean if it were then everyone would be going up to see their loved ones"

Zack looked down and kept quiet, Aerith could tell he was hiding something.

"Zack there is a consequence isn't there?" He didn't speak "It's okay anything for Cloud"

Zack barely made out a whisper "I knew you would say that…"

Aerith stood at the white doors, which led to Cosmos' palace room each one had a dove shape for the handle symbolising Harmony. She stood there reaching for the handle but she just couldn't make up my mind. Aerith felt if she did this Cloud would be happy, but what would the consequence be? She shook of the feeling realizing she was being selfish this was for Cloud.

The Ancient took a deep breath and pushed the doors open. Cosmos was standing behind her golden, diamond incrusted throne overlooking the living through her window.

She wore a white halter neck dress that flowed down past her feet making it look like a shining puddle at the bottom.

"Aerith" She turned around to reveal her beauty, according to Zack nobody could over power Cosmos' beauty even though she never thought herself as beautiful.

"You wish to live again?"

Aerith was taken by shock "How did you know?"

Cosmos laughed sat in her throne "Aerith you really think Zack is that sneaky?"

Aerith tilted her head and smirked "I guess so…"

"Aerith I knew Zack was outside, I set it up I knew he would tell you about it"

Aerith sighed "Goddess I do want to live but what are the consequences?"

Cosmos stood up and gracefully walked up to Aerith. She gestured to a chair and she sat down and twiddled her delicate thumbs.

"Aerith, even in the Lifestream of Harmony, there is always a consequence for something" She sighed and sat next to Aerith "The consequences are different for everyone and I do tell the truth I do not know what it would be for you. You see the Lifestream of Discord where Chaos rules control the consequences of this Lifestream and I control the consequences of Chaos' Lifestream, therefore if one was to help Chaos choose your consequence, it would most likely be Sephiroth. The only thing I can say is that it will be harsh"

"I don't care I want Cloud to be happy and that's all I care about"

Cosmos nodded "I will not argue for you to stay but please take care" Cosmos walked over to her window, Aerith followed her. Cosmos moved out of her view and Aerith stood right in front of it

Aerith nodded at Cosmos and she chanted, Aerith couldn't understand the language but she felt it working she looked at her arms she was glowing, Aerith felt a brush at her back and looked behind her the wings were fading.

Cosmos nodded at me "Aerith where do you want to be?"

"My Church" She whispered

"Walk through the window and close your eyes" Aerith took a deep breath, closed her eyes and stepped through the window. There was a shiver down her spine and everything felt tight as if she was being sucked through a rubber tube.

_**~~End of Flashback~~**_

Cloud sat next to her and held her hand "Zack…"

"Yeah I knew there was a punishment, but I wanted to be with you again" She cupped Cloud's cheek "Cosmos told me that the punishment would be harsh and that Chaos would choose my consequence"

"Who are Cosmos and Chaos?" Cloud whispered

"The Gods of the Lifestream" Vincent mumbled "Cosmos, Goddess of the White Lifestream Chaos, God of the Black Lifestream and Sephiroth must be in the Black Lifestream"

"Yes Vincent is right. Sephiroth somehow was able to convince Chaos to choose my punishment" Aerith breathed "And now this is what I get a life of pain and suffering"

"Aerith, why would you just go along without knowing the consequence?" Cloud murmured

"I just wanted to be with you…" Aerith closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"She just wants to be with us…"

"No Cloud she only wanted to be with you…" Vincent left Cloud and Aerith alone.

"I didn't know she loved you _that _much" A familiar cheery voice filled the air. Cloud turned around to see Zack standing next to the window.

"Zack!" Cloud jumped and breathed for some air "Are you…?"

"No…"

"Oh…" The two were silent for a moment until Cloud broke the silence "Did you need to talk or something?"

"Well I didn't come here for some pizza! Although I could use some right now" Cloud smirked, Zack never changed. "Aaaanyway" Zack continued "You need to help Aerith"

Cloud raised his eyebrow "I kind of know that, but how can I stop Sephiroth?"

"You can't…"

"Okay Zack you aren't helping out here" Cloud snapped

"Hey don't get mad at me!"

Cloud grunted and looked down at Aerith "Will he come back?"

"…Yes…"

"How?"

"I don't know…"

"When?"

"Dunno…"

"Seriously not a clue or something?"

"Nope" Zack walked to Cloud and glanced at Aerith "Right now all you can do is show her as much love as possible" He paused for a moment "And by that I don't mean trying to get up her dress!" Zack sounded kind of angry when he said that last part.

"Zack are you jealous?"

Zack jumped back and turned red "W-what no… no not jealous" He laughed nervously "What makes you think that?"

Cloud chuckled "Well when you said not to sleep with Aerith you sounded angry"

"W-well I. Stop changing the subject!"

"You're jealous!"

"Am not"

"Are too"

Zack stomped his foot like a child "I am not!" he whined. Cloud burst out laughing

"You are so jealous!"

"Fine I'm a little jealous! Happy!"

"I actually was not expecting you to admit it!"

"Can we get back to the point?"

Cloud calmed down "Like old times"

Zack sighed "yeah… except I teased you" There was another awkward silence.

"Zack? What do I do?"

"I said it already. Show her as much love as possible…"

"Just be with her all the time?"

"Yeah"

"I'm not good with all the lovey dovey stuff"

"I've been watching you! You were doing better than me! And I am a real ladies man!"

Cloud shook his head "You haven't changed bit…"

"I gotta go Cloudy boy" Zack started shining a little bit "Oh and I'll try to find out when and how he's coming back!"

"Thanks Zack!"

"No problem" Zack vanished. Cloud sat on the bed and took off his boots. He climbed under the covers holding Aerith "(Maybe this way she won't dream of _him_)" He thought resting his forehead on hers


	5. A Wonderful Night

"You told him!" Sephiroth yelled smashing Aerith into a wall for what seemed the 100th time. Aerith slowly got up only to be picked up by the collar again and thrown into the wall. "I had to" She cried "The pain was too much"

"Now Cloud knows I am out there" Sephiroth whispered dangerously, he pointed his sword at Aerith's chest. "Now I have to warn him, starting with your friends"

"No!" She shouted dropping to her knees and clasping her hands together in a praying manner "You promised you wouldn't hurt them!" Sephiroth backed her into the wall and laughed his face was inches from hers. Aerith wrinkled her nose she couldn't help but think how much Sephiroth's breath stank.

"No I said I wouldn't hurt Cloud…" Aerith gasped she realized that only asked for Cloud not the others. She dropped to her knees again. "No…" she whispered "please don't hurt them. I'll do anything… Just don't hurt them"

Sephiroth walked away from her "too late…" Aerith felt tears roll down her cheek she turned away from Sephiroth her back facing him. The room they were in was quiet suddenly Aerith felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. She felt disgusted "(How could Sephiroth touch me like that)"

"Guess who…" A voice whispered in her ear

That wasn't Sephiroth; Aerith knew that voice gentle and loving. "Cloud…"She whispered

"Aerith you need to wake up"

"I'm sorry Cloud…"

"It's not your fault"

"Yes it is"

Cloud laughed gently "You sound like me…" He started lightly kissing the back of her neck each one filled with love and passion. "Now come on Aerith wake up…"

"I don't know how…" Cloud grabbed her hand.

Aerith eyes opened and she found herself strongly wrapped in Cloud's arms. He opened his eyes and saw Aerith staring at him, she smiled softly. "Thank you…"

"I don't even know how I did that" He grinned for a moment then his smiled faded "But I did see what he was doing to you" Aerith shivered and Cloud wrapped his arms around her shoulders "He won't get anywhere near the others."

Aerith looked down "We don't know that… he could control you again… and I don't want to see you in pain…" Tears streamed down her cheeks. "It hurt too much, when you fought Sephiroth 2 years ago, when he stabbed you in the chest" Aerith jumped on Cloud hugging him tightly. "I don't want to lose you or the others…" Cloud stroked her back

"You won't lose any of us"

"But…" Cloud put a finger to her lips

"Calm down, don't think about all the worst case scenarios. Think about now and make the most of it" Cloud gently kissed her on the forehead.

"(Maybe I am better than Zack after all)" He thought mischievously

White Lifestream

Zack was standing at Cosmos window looking at Cloud and Aerith. He was jealous but he didn't want it to get in the way of Cloud and Aerith's relationship in fact he was happy for Aerith.

"Zack you are a strong man…" Zack jumped and faced Sephiroth his eyes widened "What are you doing here! And how!" He shouted

"Say you and Aerith used to date…"

"What's it to you"

"Oh nothing I just need Cloud out of the way"

"What are you saying…?"

"Well…" Sephiroth snapped his fingers Zack dropped to the ground. There was a surging pain in his head. His eye's darkened; they were no more those beautiful Mako blue, they were now black.

"Ah it worked" Sephiroth left and Zack went back to his original state. He moaned softly and dropped unconscious through the window that led to the living.

7th Heaven

Cloud was rocking Aerith back and forth but she wouldn't stop crying. "I'm sorry" She sobbed

"It doesn't matter let it all out…"

CRASH 

They both turned around and saw Zack lying unconscious on the floor. "Zack!" Aerith gasped and jumped off the bed to check him, Cloud followed her "He's solid…" she whispered "And not glowing…"

"Aerith does that mean he's alive?"

Aerith nodded slightly. "Zack?" She shook his shoulders slightly "Wake up…" Cloud shook him a little harsher than Aerith. "Wake UP!" He yelled

"Cloud!" Aerith glared at him "Be gentle!" She gave him a playful slap around the head. Zack's eyes opened slightly and Aerith came into view. "Aerith…" He sat up and looked around Aerith felt his forehead.

"You seem fine" Aerith paused before taking a deep breath and jumping on him "YOU'RE ALIVE AGAIN" Zack blushed slightly.

"Zack how did you?" Cloud asked

"Last thing I remember was talking to Sephiroth" Everyone fell silent

"Sephiroth…" Aerith whispered

"Yeah he snapped his fingers and I don't remember anything after that, but he did say he wanted Cloud out of the way and asked if me and Aerith used to date"

Aerith stood up and her phone rang it was Tifa "Hey"

"Oh hi Tif"

"Yeah you guys are going to be alone for a couple of nights it looks like we're stuck here"

Aerith looked out the window snow was piling up pretty fast.

"Oh, What about the Highwind?"

Tifa sighed on the other side "Cid said there would be no way he could fly in these conditions"

"It's okay Tifa we'll be alright"

"Great" Oh and I told Reeve about your return he really wants to see you"

"Okay let's hope the snow dies down"

"Right Bye Aerith!"

"Bye Tifa"

Aerith turned to the boys they were fighting over Clouds new sword. Zack was holding it over his head while Cloud did his best to reach it. "Haha Cloud can't reach!" Zack was laughing really hard. "Fucking hell Zack give me my sword!" Cloud yelled.

"Boys!" Aerith bellowed over the noise, they instantly stopped "Tifa and the others are stuck at Reeve's it's just going to be us four for a couple of nights"

"Four?" Zack asked

"Yes, You me Cloud and Vincent"

Vincent was downstairs in his usual spot. "Hey Vince!" He looked up and saw Aerith dragging a young man downstairs. "Meet Zack my Ex"

"Hey I know you!" Zack cried "When I was escaping Shinra Manor I opened your coffin but I didn't want to disturb you so I left you to sleep"

Vincent just leaned against the wall and gave a small nod. "Oh and Vince, Tifa and the others are stuck at Reeve's. It's just going to be us!"

"Well at least its less crowded" He murmured "Oh yeah. Marlene and Denzel went with them forgot to say"

"Just one thing where is Zack going to sleep?" Cloud spoke up "The sofa?"

Everyone looked at Zack he shrugged "I don't mind"

Aerith lied awake in her bed Cloud was sleeping softly next to her. "I need help…" Aerith climbed out of bed putting on her slippers. She went downstairs and saw Zack sleeping soundly on the sofa. Aerith thought about how strong Zack is being. She was so glad he was able to cope with hers and Cloud's relationship. Aerith sighed and went into the playroom. She sat in a bean bag and closed her eyes, connecting with the planet.

"Hi again..."

**Hello Aerith**

"I need to ask how I can stop Sephiroth."

**I am not sure but I do know Sephiroth has somehow been able to connect with Zack's soul and fill his heart with darkness**

"What!"

**Aerith please be calm, Zack can be put under Sephiroth's control but there is a way to free him**

"How?"

**You must ask Cosmos or Chaos**

"But I can't speak with them anymore…"

**Speak with Ilfana**

"Mother?"

**Yes Cosmos and her are working together she will have all the information you need**

"Okay thank you…"

Aerith was sent back to reality she took a deep breath and stood up. That took a lot out of her.

"Spoke with the planet?" Aerith jumped as Vincent came out from the shadows.

"Don't do that!" She exclaimed

"Sorry it's a habit… so did you speak with the planet?"

"How did you know?"

"You were talking aloud"

Aerith gasped "I speak aloud when I talk to the planet…?"

"Well yeah"

"I need to speak with my mother…"

"You sounded pretty angry"

"Yeah Sephiroth he's controlling..."

"Zack" Vincent finished

"How-?"

"I haven't that much darkness in somebody's eyes since well forever"

"What do you mean his eyes are still Mako Blue?"

"Its what's in between the lines" Vincent walked out leaving a bewildered Aerith.

Aerith went back upstairs and sat beside Cloud. What if stopping Sephiroth coming back meant she had to sacrifice herself again? All the pain she would cause everyone again especially Cloud. She hugged her knees. "(Why is life so harsh sometimes?)"

Cloud awoke and saw Aerith wide awake. "Aerith?"

She looked down at Cloud "Sorry for waking you…"

"It's okay" Cloud sat up. "What's wrong?"

"Sephiroth he has found a way to control Zack…"

"What!" Cloud couldn't believe what she was saying.

"He filled Zack's heart with darkness" Aerith felt tears coming again "Sorry I don't mean to look weak"

"Aerith its okay cry if you want I'll be here…" Cloud kissed Aerith passionately, she responded immediately. Holding on to him feeling like the world would end if she let go.

She felt Cloud pull her down onto the bed running his hands down her sides. Aerith opened her eyes and saw Cloud on top of her; he moved his lips down to her neck and placed light feathery kisses. Aerith let out an enticing moan. Cloud's hand moved down to her chest and started unbuttoning her dress still kissing her. She responded by running her hands down to the bottom of his shirt deciding that it need to be removed. She threw it across the room along with her dress. Cloud growled slightly as his hand made his way to her back unclasping her bra and tossing it across the room. Aerith gasped at this sudden move, but she didn't want him to stop.

Her hands made their way down to Cloud's trousers pulling them down and leaving it to join the other clothes. Aerith gave him a small nip on his neck, running her hands down his chest outlining each muscle. Her hands ran back to the shoulders as she fiercely kissed him on the lips. They were getting really heated up now. Cloud parted from the kiss and breathed on Aerith's neck sending shivers down her spine. He kept on kissing her neck getting lower and lower…

Aerith woke up "(For once a night without Sephiroth)" She tried to get up but realized there was a pair of arms wrapped around her waist "Where are you going…?" Cloud asked, Aerith turned to face Cloud she found they were both nude. She remembered what happened last night. "Don't we need to get up…?" She whispered running her hands down his bare chest.

Cloud grinned "its 6:30"Aerith looked at the clock, he was right. "Mmmm Okay" She rested her head on Cloud's chest and drifted off to sleep again.


	6. Meeting Govinder AKA ME

Aerith stood outside of Reeves house. Her facial expression in shock, her eyes glowing orange, from the flames reflecting off them. Cloud came out carrying a body it looked fragile and helpless. He lay her down on the ground; her hair was spread all over her face. Blood covered her arms as legs and there were burn marks where open skin would have been left.

"Tifa…" Aerith whispered kneeling beside her "Wake up…" Her eyes flickered open revealing those caramel brown eyes. "I tried to fight them off…" Tifa breathed, some drops of blood came out of her mouth. "But there was too many…" Aerith started crying "Tifa, stay with us, don't leave!"

"I can't help that… but the others are safe that's all that matters…." Tifa coughed and let out a moan of pain

"What about you? Please Tifa!"

Cloud sat next to Aerith "Come on don't close your eyes we'll get you to a hospital and then you'll be fine…"

"It's okay I saved the others isn't that all that matters" She whispered

"Tifa your dying don't you care!" Aerith cried

"No like I said its okay" She coughed more and blood dripped all down her top "Tell Reno I love him…" Tifa shut her eyes with a smile.

"Tifa…?" Aerith whispered "Please wake up…"

"Aerith…?" She felt Cloud's hand on her shoulder "She's gone…" Cloud fought back some tears.

"NO!" Aerith got out materia "Life!" She screamed "Life! Life! Life!" Tifa remained motionless. Aerith buried her face on Cloud's shoulder "This is my fault!"

"How?" Cloud looked down at her sorrow in his eyes

Aerith sniffed and turned away from Cloud "Because I set the house on fire!"

Midgar

A young girl walked through the streets of Midgar; she wore a green long bell sleeved to that stopped at her wrist, the end was frilly with a flower pattern that covered her belt. She had Jeans help up by a belt, with golden pumps and black socks. Her dark brown hair stopped passed her shoulders and a fringe covered one eye which was protected by her red glasses (A.N I hate my Glasses! _) this girl was known as Govinder (A.N - ME!), her golden eyes scanned the land (A.N, My eyes aren't actually golden they are actually dark brown but I want golden, violet or green eyes) looking for shelter for the night. She noticed a church with two holes in the roof "(It will have to do)" She thought. Govinder made her way to the church. She peeked through the doors and found it was empty except for a few benches, a pool that shimmered with crystal clear water and a giant sword stuck into the ground. Govinder opened the door and stepped through carefully shutting it behind her. The strange girl made her way through towards the water and knelt beside it "Drinking water?" She scooped some up and sipped it; she felt an amazing sensation inside of her as her wounds healed up. "Healing water then" She grinned and sat crossed legged by the pool staring at the moon. Govinder heard a groan and grabbed her num-chucks getting into fighting position. (LOL I'm actually a kickboxer but I thought num-chucks would be cool XD) "Who's there?" her eyes scanned the room and saw a lock of blond hair peeking out from behind a bench. She sighed with relief and tucked away her weapon, walking up to the person. "Hello!" she called leaning over. The girl knelt beside the man and rolled him over revealing his face. She gasped at his handsome features and muscles yet he was surprisingly light. Govinder shook him a little. "You Okay?" She whispered. His eyes opened a little and he jumped when he saw the girl. "Oh good your okay!" She placed her hand on her chest and let out a breath. The man watched her as she made her way back to the pool. "Oh!" She realised turning to face him again "How rude I forgot to introduce myself" She walked up to him and held out her hand "I'm Govinder by the way I don't know my last name…"

He hesitated looking at her hand but took it "Cloud Strife" Cloud said with a nod.

Govinder scanned him and nodded "I'm guessing your age is about 25? 26?"

Cloud jumped back "25 but how did you know!" She giggled and turned back around hands clasped behind her back "I'm good at guessing, like I bet you come here often?" Cloud's eyes widened she was indeed correct. Govinder sat by the pool and looked through her bag "Oh I'm 24 by the way!" (I'm actually 13) She took out her phone and began to dial. She stood up walking around the room. "Dammit!" She cried, stamping her foot "No signal!"

"Why can't you get a signal?" Cloud asked still watching her, Govinder sighed

"I'm not sure, I'm not from here. Speaking of which, where am I?"

"You're in Midgar…"

"Midgar? I've never heard it" Govinder sat back down and took a picture out from the bag it had her with 5 people surrounding her. Cloud walked over and sat beside her

"Who's that?" He asked

Govinder sighed and wiped a tear away. "My family…"

"Hey don't cry…" Cloud said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"If only I knew how to get back to Earth…"

"Earth!" Cloud stared open mouthed at the girl "You're not from this planet!"

"What planet am I on?"

"Gaia…How did you get here in the first place…?"

"All I remember is the ground splitting open outside my house, I got sucked in and I woke up here all I remembered where my fighting skills and identity"

"I'm sorry…"

Govinder lay down on her back "You don't have to apologize; right now my main concern is finding a place to sleep!"

"Hey if you need a place to sleep we have room…" Cloud offered he felt sorry for the poor girl. She didn't know where she was, how she got their and she's been separated from her family.

"Really!" Govinder cried sitting up.

"Yeah I'm sure Tifa won't mind…" Cloud took out his phone and called Tifa. After explaining the whole situation Tifa said it said it was fine for Govinder to stay.

"Come on!" Cloud stood up and went towards the door. Govinder grabbed her stuff and followed him.

"Hey cool a motorcycle!" She cried running up to examine it. "I used to drive these all the time!"

"You know how!" Cloud asked getting on

"Yeah, every time I went to visit my grandma in India my relatives let me drive their motorcycles!" (It's true I can sort of but only in India!) Govinder replied getting on the back wrapping her arms around Cloud's waist. They drove off to seventh heaven.


	7. Great Cook!

Hehe somebody got really confused on chapter 6 apparently I ruined it you will find out soon enough. Please just wait then you will understand later. I will explain it

At Seventh Heaven Tifa and the others still hadn't come back, the snow was getting worse every day. "Wow you really lucky you get a lot of snow here…" Govinder mused.

"Don't you get snow?" Cloud wondered

"Well yeah but not every winter and not as heavy as this…"

"Oh…" Cloud kept his eyes on the road this girl was very mysterious and Cloud kept getting the same feeling he had around Aerith when they first met, a very strong Aura. They arrived at Seventh Heaven and found Aerith waiting at the door. She was very pale and looked like she hadn't slept in days.

"Cloud Tifa called, she explained everything…" Aerith mumbled as they got off the bike. "You must be Govinder" Aerith stuck her hand out, Govinder smiled and took it "Yes and are you… Aerith"

"Yeah come in…" Aerith stepped aside as Govinder stepped in. "Cloud, I can't believe it this poor girl!"

"Yeah I know… that is why I offered her our place until she can get back or have her own place" Cloud explained wrapping his arms around Aerith's waist.

"You're too sweet!" Aerith gave him a peck on the lips.

"Good to know you're feeling better from that dream you had…"

"It wasn't just a dream I think it was a vision!"

"There isn't any need to worry Tifa will be alright she has her friends with her right?"

Reeve's House

"I want to go Home!" Yuffie whined "When will the snow die down?"

"How am I supposed to know fool I aint psychic!" Barret growled. Tifa sighed and listened to the two argue she they had been here for a little over a week now and the snow was just getting worse. Reno came and sat beside her. "'Sup babe"

"Nothing there is nothing to do here!" Tifa moaned "Gosh I wish we just went in the highwind earlier!"

"Yeah but then you couldn't have spent so much time with me…"

"True…"

"And you wouldn't have told them about us…"

"That is also true…"

"And-"

"Shut up!" Tifa snapped "Okay so alot has happened! I hate it when you're right!"

"Everyone does" Reno smirked putting an arm around her. Tifa smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

_KABOOM_

They turned around and saw Yuffie and Barret lying unconscious the door had been burst open and debris was flying everywhere. "Barret! Yuffie!" Tifa jumped up and got out her leather gloves, slipping them on her hands. "Reeve!" Reno yelled jumping up. Tifa swivelled around and saw Reeve tumbling down the stairs. Blood covered his face. "Reno get everyone out!" Tifa screamed

"But what about you?"

"I'll be fine just take care of the others!" Tifa ran out to the front door and found hundreds of Ninjas, surrounding them.

"RENO HURRY!" Tifa screamed, she turned around and saw him helping everyone to get out.

He walked up to Tifa and gave her a tender kiss on the lips. "Be careful…" he whispered. Tifa jumped out the front door and got in fighting stance. A young girl came out n front of the ninjas and signalled them to stand down. She had light brown hair and wore a green vest top that showed off her stomach with matching blue jeans. "Good to see you Tifa…" She grinned.

"Hitomi!"

Without a second thought Hitomi charged. (Insert Dead Fantasy 3 Fight XD)

7th Heaven

Aerith sighed and stared out the window the snow just kept on coming and coming. "Is something wrong?" Aerith smiled and turned to face Govinder. "No nothing is wrong; I just wish the snow would stop"

"Is there a lake nearby?"

"Why?"

"Well since it's snowing so much a lake must be frozen enough to Ice Skate"

Aerith giggled "That would be a good idea but who will take care of those two?" Aerith pointed to Cloud and Zack who were wrestling.

"How about Vince?" Govinder suggested

"I think he'd rather let Chaos lose control…" The girls jumped and saw Vincent standing behind them. "Don't do that!" Govinder teased poking him in the arm.

"It's a habit of his" Aerith glared at him "A _very _annoying habit of his"

"Okay then fine we won't go Ice Skating, how about I cook dinner?"

"You cook?" Vincent raised an eyebrow

Govinder turned and went to the kitchen "Of course I cook ever since I was a little girl!" (True fact!) She started searching for pots and pans "So what do you want?"

Aerith and Vincent looked at each other and shrugged. Govinder shook her head and took out her num chucks, getting in between Cloud and Zack's fight. Zack who had Cloud pinned to the floor was laughing like hell. "Zack you're choking me!" Cloud complained. Govinder wrapped the chain from the num chucks around Zack's waist and pulled him off Cloud. "Thank you!" Cloud gasped and stood up.

"What do you guys want for dinner?" Govinder asked again

Zack and Cloud looked at each other and shrugged. "Honestly you guys are no help when it comes to cooking!" She snapped and went to the kitchen. "Fine I'm making Chicken and Rice Indian style!" (I'm actually still learning how to cook that XD)

1 hour later everyone had finished their food and was lying back holding their stomachs. "Wow Govinder that was amazing!" Vincent mused

"Don't thank me thank my mum! She taught me!"

"I still can't believe you had 4 plates Zack!" Aerith giggled "I barely finished 1"

"Yeah but Govinder had 5!" Cloud pointed out

"Well what can I say, I love chicken" Everyone started laughing even Vincent managed a smile. "Okay!" Govinder stood up and went back to the kitchen she came out with a golden layered cake with jam filling and chocolate icing "Who's up for desert?" Everyone stomach's suddenly felt empty again. Govinder giggled and set it down onto the table. "Bon Apatite!" Everyone jumped onto the cake (not literally). They were laughing and chatting until they all heard a piercing scream. Govinder was lying on the floor clutching her head tears coming pouring down her face. "Govinder!" Aerith cried as the girl fell unconscious. Everyone knelt beside her. Vincent gasped slightly, everyone's gaze turned to him "Isn't this the same reaction Aerith had after that vision about Tifa?"

"How can it she isn't an Ancient and she doesn't know about Sephiroth" Cloud said

"She could be an Ancient…"

"Zack she is from a WHOLE different Planet!" Aerith whispered "Come on let's get her to a bed…" She looked at the boys.

"Why one of us?" Zack whined

"Because I'm not strong enough. Vincent?"

"You guys are so childish" Vincent glared at Zack and Cloud "It isn't like she has a disease" Vincent lifted Govinder up and carried her to the guest room Tifa installed for Aerith, which they didn't need anymore now that Aerith slept in the same bed as Cloud. He laid her on the bed and turned to leave.

"No get away…" Vincent turned back around and saw Govinder talking and stirring in her sleep. "Who… are… you?"

"(Should I try to wake her)" Vincent thought

"Sephiroth…"

Vincent's eyes widened and he ran down the stairs calling everyone to come up. "Listen…" he whispered

Govinder turned again and kept on talking.

"Tifa… who is she?" Everyone looked at Vincent shock and confusion filled their eyes.

"Why me?" Their gaze turned back to Govinder

"No!" Aerith sat on the bed holding Govinder's hand, but she started thrashing in the bed making Aerith jump up.

"Get him away from me!" Govinder sat up sweating. She turned and saw everyone staring at her. Without warning she jumped out of the bed and ran out of the house. Aerith ran down the stairs and saw Govinder running down the street through the window. "Guys" She called to the boys "We gotta find her!"

"Come on!" Cloud grabbed his sword and lent Zack one.

"I'll stay here in case she comes back!" Aerith suggested "Vincent if you don't mind why don't you scan the whole city from above"

Vincent understood what Aerith was saying and transformed into Chaos, he flew out of the house and searched. "(Wait isn't she martial Artist with Num Chucks)" Vincent thought. "Oh shit she left them at the house!" He flew back down to Seventh Heaven and grabbed the Num Chucks leaving a bewildered Aerith

Yes I have put myself in the same position as Aerith kind of, but NO will not make myself an Ancient, I don't mind though XD


	8. Dissapearing?

I know it's short : ( but I just wanted a little suspense so I want another review before I upload Chapter 9. Just 1 plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Cloud drove through Midgar "(maybe she went back to the church)" He noticed a pair of num chucks lying in front of the church. Cloud picked them up blood stains had covered the handles and they were sliced in half. "Was Sephiroth here?" He heard a scream from the church and looked inside. His eyes opened Aerith lay there blood was leaking onto the floor. Aerith lay on all fours, clutching her stomach. "Aerith!" He cried Cloud ran to her but as he tried to hold her his hands went straight through her body. Cloud looked down at her "What's happening?" He asked still trying to hold her. She coughed and drops of blood came out. "Sephiroth?" He asked Aerith shook her head.

"I was waiting at home where there was a flash of white light!" She coughed some more and fell on her back lying in her blood. "I saw a man here with Govinder… she was crying and he was hugging her" Aerith rolled onto her side and a pair of wings burst from her back "I called to her but the man he just attacked with no reason, Govinder tried to stop him but she couldn't and he started to beat her up he threw her Num Chucks outside" Cloud eyes were a wide as dinner plates when Aerith started floating in the air. "He started to fade Govinder tried her best to release from his grip but she couldn't. Suddenly he transformed into… Sephiroth. They disappeared and the last thing I heard was Govinder yelling 'You aren't him'" Aerith started glowing and her wounds healed up the wings disappeared. She dropped to the ground luckily Cloud caught her. Aerith started to fade "Aerith what's happening?" Cloud cried in shock. Aerith closed her eyes and she disappeared from Cloud's arms. "Aerith!" He yelled "AERITH!" Vincent burst through the door

"I heard you yelling!"

"Its Aerith she was here and now she- she- she" Cloud fainted on the spot

"Shit!" Vincent knelt beside cloud and pulled him over his shoulder he transformed into Chaos and travelled back to Seventh Heaven. Zack was already there.

"Oh your back!"

Vincent nodded and put Cloud on the sofa "What happened to him?" Zack asked

"I heard him yelling Aerith and when I got there I think he was trying to tell me Aerith disappeared but he fainted in the middle of the sentence"

"So now two girls are missing…"

"Yup…" Zack flopped on the other Sofa.

"So what are we going to do…?"

"Shit…" Vincent's attention was turned towards Cloud, he started to glow. "That doesn't look good" Zack saw as well and jumped up

"W-what the Arrrrrrrrrrrgh!" Zack dropped on the floor and clutched his head "Not again!" Vincent knew what was happening "Zack! Fight it!" He cried shaking his shoulders There was a giant breeze and Cloud's body had disappeared. "No!" Zack stopped yelling and stayed on all fours, Vincent shook his shoulders again "look at me!" He demanded, Zack looked at Vincent his eyes were darkened and no longer Mako blue they were pitch black. Vincent jumped back as Zack swung the sword at his throat. Vincent wasn't sure what to do shooting him would kill Zack and just standing there would get him killed. Without a warning Vincent felt a powerful sensation burning within his chest "No not now! Any time but now!" The burning got worse and his chest started glowing "Arrgh!" The pain was worse than it had ever been. "Zack run!" He looked around and Zack was slowly fading away. "This… isn't… right… I have the proto materia!" Vincent dropped to his knees using all his strength to repel Chaos. His vision became blurry as he dropped on his stomach. Slowly he felt a white light surround him, Vincent knew he was to disappear as well.

Another Review is all I ask and a nice one ^_^


	9. Heartbreakers

Aerith found herself outside Reeve's house the scenario was just like in her vision. The house was burning she had just met Cloud outside who went to see if anyone was hurt. She dropped to her knees, blinking uncontrollably. "T-This can't be real!" Aerith cried. Tears formed in her eyes as Cloud came out carrying a limp body. "N-No!" He lay Tifa down. Aerith buried her face into Cloud's shirt. "You said in your vision you set the house on fire…" He mumbled.

"That's what I said in the vision…" Aerith whimpered

"Let's see if Tifa's alright…" Cloud leant over her and checked for a pulse. The sight was horrible. Her clothes had been ripped to shreds so much that her top was showing off her cleavage now. Her skin was burnt and slowly peeling off and wherever it wasn't burnt blood would be pouring out.

"Her pulse… I can find it…" Cloud whispered.

"NO!" Aerith screamed, she pushed Cloud out of the way and felt herself. She felt her neck and couldn't find anything. Aerith put her ear to Tifa's chest nothing. "Cloud… please tell me this is a dream! Please!" They both heard screaming and turned to find Yuffie running towards them. "Aerith! Cloud!" She screamed. Aerith stood up while the ninja ran into her arms. "What happened to Tifa?" She cried.

Aerith shook her head still crying "We j-just… found h-her… I'm sorry Y-Yuffie she isn't breathing…" Yuffie burst into tears and the girls held each other while crying.

"Where are the others?" Cloud asked

Yuffie sniffed and wiped her tears away "Cid has got the airship he sent me to find Tifa while the others got on board…"

"Wait... how are we going to break this to Reno?" Aerith murmured. Cloud jumped

"Reno?"

"Yeah he and Tifa have been going out for nearly a month…"

"Oh…" Cloud lifted Tifa up and they went to the airship.

Vincent's eyes fluttered open he found. A familiar voice was heard around him. "Wake up Vincent!" He looked around and saw Govinder's golden eyes leaning over him they were close to creating tears. "You're awake!" She cried. Govinder jumped on Vincent giving him a big hug. "Oh thank god…" She whispered. She let go and Vincent tried to stand up, but the searing pain in his chest had stopped him. His mind flashbacked to the past events. "Where are we…?" Govinder shook her head "I don't know… ever since I… never mind" She looked down avoiding eye contact. Vincent decided it would be best not to ask.

"Well we need to get back to Seventh Heaven!" He said standing up trying to ignore the pain. Govinder pushed him back down "Don't stand up!" She ordered "You have a huge gash on your chest we need to get you healed up first…"

"How?" Vincent raised an eyebrow.

Govinder sighed "Well..." She took the bottom of his cape and tore some of the material off "Sorry my top is too short…" She dapped at the blood leaking out and cleaned out the wound "How did you even get a gash that big?" Vincent closed his eyes trying to remember.

"Zack…" After Sephiroth started to control Zack and he swung he must have got Vincent. Govinder stopped dabbing "Why would Zack attack you?"

"Sephiroth he has control of him"

Govinder growled slightly and tore a bit more off Vincent's cape "Sephiroth…"

"You know who he is we heard you talking to him in your sleep"

Govinder remained silent and wrapped the material around Vincent's waist covering the wound and tying a knot at the back.

"There all done and your cape doesn't look too bad either! She giggled "It was already tattered anyway so ripping off a few strips won't make a difference" Vincent stood up and held out his hand to help Govinder

"Thanks…" She mumbled taking the hand and standing up.

They looked around Govinder gasped "I think we are on Earth…"

"You said you didn't know where we were"

"But I recognise this street now… an old friend lives here" She looked around. "But why are the streets so quiet?" She picked up a rock and threw it at somebody's window. Nothing happened "This is not right…"

A psychotic laugh filled the air "Who knew you could be fooled so easily!" Sephiroth floated down his one wing spreading back feathers everywhere, he held an unconscious man by the collar.

"What are you doing with him!" Govinder demanded, she ran up and aimed to attack him, but Vincent grabbed her collar and pulled her back. "What are you doing! Do you know how strong he is?"

"I don't care he's got the love of my life in his arms!"

"How do you know that's even him? It's probably another illusion!"

Govinder took a deep breath and turned away "It better be an illusion…" She whispered menacingly. Vincent shook his head and held onto his gun.

"Sephiroth what do you want?"

"Oh nothing just to take over the world but I still need the ancient and that girl there!"

"Why me?" Govinder yelled

"Just like Cloud for Aerith your love is so strong you would go to extreme lengths to keep this boy over here safe and yet he doesn't even love you back!"

That's it he had gone too far Govinder jumped at him but just before she got him he disappeared. The world around them faded and Govinder fell into the snow on all fours. She was shaking uncontrollably and tears poured down her face "W-why…" She whimpered "Why can't you love me?" Vincent knelt beside her and rubbed her back.

"What's going on and who was that?"

Govinder sat up "Like I said before he was the love of my life, but as Sephiroth said he doesn't love me back! We knew each other since we were 5 or 6. My mum dropped us off to school and home every day. Each day we grew closer. My mum stopped dropping us off when he was 8. But we still hung out. I realised I had a crush on him but never got around to telling him. When we parted for High School I realised I fell in love with him. But when I told him I only said it was a crush. But he laughed and teased me he had a girlfriend. He just left me heartbroken but it didn't stop me loving him I realised when I was 12 that I loved him. And I'm now 24 and I still love him and it's because of that I don't trust relationships so I never kissed a guy or done it with a guy!" Govinder started shaking and more tears formed. She snuggled her head into Vincent's chest "It just goes to show you can't trust men!"

Vincent looked down at her "Hey what about me and the other guys!" She laughed slightly

"Some men can't be trusted I mean…"

"You can't let one guy get in the way of your relationships…"

"I never had any relationships"

"No I mean like trying to move on…"

"I guess I had a few crushes but they were nothing compared to my feelings for him"

"We should get back…" Vincent mumbled a little nervous in the awkward silence. He flipped out his phone and dialled. No Signal.

"We have to walk…"


	10. Grumpy Govinder XD

Govinder and Vincent walked through the endless plains of snow. Nothing was in sight only snow. Govinder hadn't spoken since there last conversation after she tried to attack Sephiroth. Usually Vincent was thankful for silence but this one was unnerving. "So… um do you know the time?"

"No I don't know the fucking time alright!" Govinder snapped.

Vincent sighed and noticed she was shivering. "Are… you cold?"

"No!"

"Is no going to be your answer for everything!"

"No!"

"Alright now you're just being stubborn!"

"Fuck off!" Govinder yelled, her voice echoed off the plains of snow.

Now Vincent was getting angry "Alright tell me what I have done!" He stepped in front of Govinder and stopped her from walking "Why are you so angry!"

"I'm not angry…" She mumbled looking down

"Then why do you keep yelling at me?"

Govinder walked around Vincent. "Just don't talk to me!" Vincent sighed and followed her. He felt the ground shake slightly under his feet a shadow was swimming under the snow straight towards Govinder! "Govinder!" he yelled She turned around and found herself facing a giant Marlboro. She felt around for her Num Chucks, and didn't realise a giant tentacle swing her way it smacked her face and Govinder was sent flying across the snow. Vincent shot the Marlboro; that only angered it. It turned around and spat at Vincent which he easily dodged. The Marlboro turned back towards Govinder who was unconscious in the snow. Vincent shot it another time in its weak spot. It screamed before dropping on the floor dead. Vincent ran towards the kickboxer and noticed she was rolling down a hill. Before she reached the edge of the cliff Vincent did a flip tucking her between his arms keeping her safe while they tumbled down.

Vincent opened his eyes and found they came to a stop, Govinder was still in his arms her head leaning against his chest. He shook her a little and she woke up. Her eyes fluttered open and Vincent came into view. Govinder realised Vincent was holding her so she sat up. "What happened?" She asked a little dizzy.

"A Marlboro attacked you and sent you rolling down a hill after I killed it I had to tuck you in my arms in order to stop you from getting hurt while we tumbled down the cliff edge" Vincent explained

A deep blush covered Govinder's face "So you saved me?"

Vincent nodded.

"Thanks…" She whispered hugging him, now it was Vincent's turn to blush.

They stood up and continued their walk along the plains.

After what seemed like hours they heard a scream from somewhere in the distance, Govinder gasped "That sounds like…"

"Aerith" Vincent finished, they both ran towards the direction the scream was coming from, they found Aerith on all fours blood was leaking out of the exact place where Sephiroth had stabbed her. "Aerith!" Govinder cried running next to her.

"What happened?" Vincent asked

Aerith coughed and some blood came out "The- the Highwind-" She started to scream her lungs out.

"Is this Sephiroth again is he giving you the pain?" Vincent demanded, Aerith nodded and screamed again. Suddenly her eyes started darkening turning from emerald green to pitch black. The blood stopped leaking out and she stopped screaming but they both knew that this wasn't Aerith. She stood up and cast flare at Vincent she missed by inches.

"Aerith!" Govinder cried "What are you doing!"

Aerith turned to Govinder cast an ice spell at her sending Govinder flying down the plains. The pain was unimaginable; slowly Govinder got to her feet and felt for her Num Chucks, they weren't there! "Oh No I left them at the church when I thought I saw…" Aerith's hand started glowing and a masamune appeared in her hand. "We can't hurt her!" Vincent yelled over the wind.

"I know this must be Sephiroth controlling her!" Govinder replied. Aerith swung at Govinder who back flipped and dodged the attack. "What do we do!" She yelled to Vincent. He pointed to a staff that was lying in the snow a few feet away from Aerith. Govinder instantly got the hint. She ran around Aerith and dodged the attack she swung at her arms. Govinder did a forward roll towards Vincent while grabbing the staff. Aerith slowly walked towards them the masamune sung over her shoulder.

"What are these?" Govinder asked pointing to some orbs in the staff.

"Materia…"

"Materia? Oh yeah Cloud explained them to me! I think I could use it…" Govinder swung the staff over her like a helicopter and set it in front of her, the Materia started to glow "Stop…" She whispered. Aerith stood in her spot not moving an inch. Govinder started jumping for joy "Yes! Yes! I did it! I did it!" Aerith's body suddenly became limp as if Sephiroth stopped controlling her and put her to sleep. "I think he's gone…" Govinder unfroze Aerith and slowly walked over to her.

"Govinder!" Vincent called "What are you doing?"

"I think he is gone…"

Govinder stood in front of Aerith and lifted her chin up trying to look in her eyes. Vincent knew what was going to happen.

"Govinder!" He called again "That isn't Aerith!" He tried to pull her away but his feet were glued to the spot a sinister voice played in his head "You think you can save either of them"

"Sephiroth" Vincent hissed

"Too bad"

"Govinder!" He yelled allowed, but it was too late, the sword pierced her stomach. The staff fell from her grasp. Aerith pulled the sword from her stomach, pulling Govinder forward. She fell on the snow; the blood seeping through her green top, spreading around her the sight was unbelievable.


	11. Plans Revealed

Aerith's eyes turned emerald green again and the masamune disappeared. She dropped unconscious on the floor beside Govinder. Vincent shook out of his trance and ran to their aid. "Come on stay alive!" Vincent put two fingers against Govinder's neck feeling for a pulse, it was their but very faint and slow. He tore a huge piece of material out of his cape and wrapped it around the wound just like she did to Vincent when he had that huge gash in his chest. The bleeding started to calm down and Vincent went to check on Aerith. She was fine no wound and her pulse was okay. Vincent sighed and shook her slightly hoping to wake Aerith. Nothing. Vincent placed her over his shoulders and carried Govinder in a bride style. He continued his Journey through the snow.

~X~

Cloud eyes squinted ahead searching for life. Reno and Yuffie were on either side of him shivering from the cold.

"You see anything?" Reno asked

"No nothing…"

"Do you think Cid made it?" Yuffie asked tears in her eyes.

Cloud shook his head and continued the journey "He's a strong man!"

That was not good enough for Yuffie "YH BUT TIFA WAS A STRONG GIRL!" She screamed at the top of her voice "And we can't even have a proper funeral because we lost her body" Streams poured down Yuffie's face. Reno was close to breaking tears ever since her leaving he hadn't talked much. Cloud sighed and kept on searching. A red glint caught his eye!

"You guys see that!"

Reno and Yuffie both turned their heads to direction Cloud was pointing to a faint red was coming towards them.

"HEY!" Yuffie called jumping up and down "HELLO" She ran towards the colour with Cloud and Reno at her tail. As they got closer some gold and green came into view. After that pink.

~X~

Vincent saw the people running towards them. He could make out black white and purple.

~X~

Yuffie kept on running and she made out some black, and blue. Slowly she made out the features of his face. "Vincent!" She screamed. She ran up ready to jump on him but stopped noticing he was holding two bodies. Cloud and Reno came up behind panting.

Cloud got his breath back and was first to speak "Vincent what-" He stopped noticing Aerith and Govinder in his arms. "What happened?"

Vincent shook his head and laid them down Cloud ran to Aerith's side to check any wounds.

"Vincent?" Yuffie looked up at him. "Who is that?" She pointed to Govinder.

Vincent sighed and explained the meeting of her and the illusion of Earth however he left out the part of her past it wasn't his to say and after that. Yuffie knelt by her "So she isn't from Gaia… COOL!" Vincent looked at Reno he was staying quiet there was no reason for him to speak. Cloud stood up holding Aerith. "Her pulse is getting fainter we need to find shelter quick!" Vincent knelt by Govinder and felt her pulse it was extremely weak her life was hanging by a thread. The two men walked off to find shelter Yuffie and Reno trailing behind them.

After a long and tiring walk Yuffie made out some brown in the distance. "HEY LOOK!" She screamed over the wind. They ran over and found a _very _small house. Cloud knocked but nobody answered. Vincent didn't bother waiting two women were wounded in their arms. He kicked the door open to find a dusty, old, abandoned living room. Reno shut the door quietly and sat on the sofa. Cloud found an empty bedroom and carefully lays Aerith on the double bed. Vincent found two more and laid Govinder in another bed, the girls needed it more than they did. Every one sat silent in the living room not sure what to do about the girls.

"So Vincent what actually happened?" Yuffie asked breaking the nerve racking silence. Vincent remained quiet and went to check on the girls. "What's with him?"

Vincent went to Aerith's room; she hadn't moved a muscle since they laid her there, and checked her pulse. It was getting stronger. He went to check on Govinder her pulse was now _extremely _slow and _extremely _faint. "(What are we going to do?)" Vincent thought "(Aerith is probably the only one that can heal her, but what if she wakes up to late)" He sighed and went back to the sofa. "Govinder's life is hanging by a thread, only Aerith can heal her but what if she wakes up too late?" Everyone stayed quiet, Vincent was right.

Aerith and Govinder stood holding each other as Sephiroth drew nearer. His sword pointed at them. "S-Sephiroth what are you doing?" Aerith whimpered "If you want to come to life you need us don't you?"

He stopped walking and laughed menacingly "Not anymore! Now that Cloud knows I'm alive I said that I had to warn him starting with your friends! Lets see how many have I killed so far Tifa… Cid… The firewolf…"

Aerith eyes shot up "You're the one killing them!"

"Well of course! I sent the spirit of Hitomi to attack and kill Tifa, I started the turbulence when you were in the airship, and I was the one who started that blizzard freezing the firewolf to death!"

"What about reeve? Barret?" Aerith cried

"The highwind collapsed on them!"

"How does killing them help you come back to life!" Govinder spoke up

"Simple in the black Lifestream you must sacrifice 5 people in order to resurrect yourself and now that I have…" Sephiroth started to glow his wing burst out from his back "The end of the world begins anew" he disappeared from sight.


	12. Feelings Untold

Aerith sat up panting cold sweat dripped down her fore head. She looked around and found that this wasn't her room. It was just about big enough to fit a cupboard and bed. "Hello!" She called. The sound of running footsteps reached her ear as the door smashed open. Aerith found herself being crushed as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her body.

"Oh thank god you okay" Cloud pulled away from her. "Aerith you gotta help Govinder!"

Aerith was bewildered "W-What!"

Cloud grabbed her hand and ran straight through the door towards another room, Govinder lay on the bed blood had started to seep through the bandage around her stomach. Aerith didn't need to be asked once. She ran up and laid her hand on Govinder's forehead. Aerith started to summon the planets energy into Govinder. A light shined around them both and the blood started to stop leaking and they could tell the wound had healed up. Aerith removed her hand and slowly removed the bandage from around Govinder's stomach. The wound was gone. Aerith turned to the others.

"When she wakes up she will be very weak and can't fight" Aerith sighed "The thing is we need to fight"

"What?" Yuffie asked

"Sephiroth… we need to kill him" Aerith didn't look at them she kept her eyes to the floor "He has come back…"

"What!" Cloud yelled "How the hell did he come back!"

"In the Black Lifestream in order to resurrect yourself you must kill at least 5 people, obviously he can't do it himself…"

Vincent could tell Aerith was hiding something "So how did he come back?" He asked folding his arms.

Aerith gulped and looked up at them "He used me…"

There was a long silence.

Aerith sat on the bed "That was also my punishment; I get a life if pain and Sephiroth controls that pain. He puts me in a trance and puts my spirit into others, or he just control's my magic. Tifa… when she fought Hitomi: that was me. The turbulence when you evacuated and Cid got left behind that was my blizzard powers; Holy was used on the airship to crush Reeve and Barret and Blizzard was used on Red and froze him to death…" Tears poured down Aerith's face and she looked at her hands folded in her lap.

"But you was with us at the times of their deaths" Cloud murmured

Aerith looked up "Every time you thought you were with me… Cloud that was an illusion"

"But what about that one night…"

Aerith shook her head "Yes some of those times were real others were fake. This, where we are, is Midgar. Sephiroth over used my magic and caused a blizzard that will last for years we need to stop him now!"

"Where is he now?" Yuffie demanded "I want to give that guy a piece of my mind! Who the hell does Sephiroth think he is? Killing our friends, controlling Aerith, making fucking illusions!

"He thinks he is ruler of this planet!" Everyone jumped and turned around Govinder was awake and trying to sit up.

"Don't!" Aerith cried "Your wound is too serious!"

"But I-" Aerith gave her a stern look and Govinder kept quiet. Aerith turned to the others "Let's go"

"What about me!" Govinder whined

"Oh right we need somebody to take care of her… somebody strong" Aerith said looking between Cloud and Vincent.

Cloud shook his head "I have a score to settle with Sephiroth!" Everyone stared at him "Er again" Cloud blushed

"Fine I'll do it…"

Govinder sighed in annoyance "I meant going to fight Sephiroth!"

Aerith shook her head "No way! You are still too weak!"

"Oh fuck you!"

Aerith ignored her and turned again to the others "Okay now let's go! Vincent, take care of her and make sure she doesn't escape. With that Aerith grabbed her staff and ran out.

"Hey Aerith wait for us!" Cloud called running after her with Yuffie and Reno behind him.

Vincent and Govinder stayed silent "So…" Govinder hesitated breaking the silence "Tell me about you Vincent to pass the time"

"Got nothing to say…"

"Are you still angry about me yelling at you?"

"…"

"I'm sorry… it's just I never told anyone that story, you were the first to know and after thinking about it all over again, I..." Tears formed in her eyes "I got angry…"

"I wasn't angry…"

Govinder looked up at him "You weren't?"

"Just… confused… Why was I the first to tell we have known each other for what a week and a half?"

Govinder sniffed "I'm not sure actually, I sensed some good in you and I thought I could trust you" She tried to get up, but her legs were screaming in protest. "I- argh Did you tell the others?"

Vincent pushed Govinder back down gently "Don't get up you'll hurt yourself" She nodded and sat up against the bad frame. "And no I didn't tell the others it wasn't in my place" Govinder looked up at him

"Thanks… the more people who know I can just tell it would be harder to cope knowing this" Tears rolled down her pale cheeks. "I just wish he could know how much I care for him…" Her hand smashed down on the bed "But no he don't give a shit! He ignores me, forgets I exist I bet he doesn't even care how much he hurt me!" Govinder yelled

Vincent looked down at her and sat at the foot of the bed "Then why do you love him?" He questioned

"Because of his smile, his strength, his eyes, his bravery, his style, his caring and his good looks especially the hair" She smiled thinking of their times together. "He is exactly like… you" She finished the sentence with a sense of confusion.

Vincent leant up against the bed frame next to her "Me?" He raised an eyebrow

Govinder tilted her head and looked at him "Actually yeah, you both have great hair, your both caring, brave, very strong, outfits are awesome" She giggled nudging Vincent "…And every time I look in your eyes…" Govinder trailed off blushing slightly "They are gorgeous" She complimented.

"What's so good about my hair?" Vincent asked

"Well your hair is silky" She ran a hand through his hair "And it's all wild" Vincent scratched the back of his head needing a change of conversation.

"You hungry?"

Govinder shook her head "Actually I feel quite full!"

Vincent got up "Well I am…"

"Shall I cook for you?"

Vincent was silent for a moment "Um…"

Govinder giggled "I can take a no you know"

Vincent sighed and turned towards her "I'll help you up…" Govinder grabbed onto his arm and pulled herself up ignoring the searing pain. Her legs felt stronger but Govinder still had to hold onto Vincent. They very carefully made their way to the kitchen where they made a meal which consisted of canned beans, potatoes and sausages.

"Again that was great" Vincent smiled slightly

"Please that's nothing…" Govinder smirked. They both reached for the tissue at the same time and their hands met. Govinder looked up at him and blushed. She took her hand away and tried to stand up. Govinder's legs failed her and she fell back, a pair of strong arms caught her. Vincent looked down at her and smirked ever so slightly "You need to be more careful!" He lifted her up in his arms and laid her on the bed leaning against the frame.

"I'm not tired…" Govinder moaned

"But you need rest; the wound is still hurting you I can tell" Vincent countered

Govinder sighed and laid down.

The night was cold snow fluttered down and softly hit the dull pavement, a pair of people's outline could be made out in the dark. A boy and girl. The boy had his arms wrapped around the girl, resting at her back. The girl's arms were around his neck, her head tucked in his chest. "It's you…" Govinder whispered, she pulled away and stared up into the boy's chocolate brown eyes. He nodded and leant down pressing his lips against hers, Govinder gasped but started to respond almost instantly. Her hands slithered around his neck and his rested on her back. Govinder broke away and looked back up into his red eyes. Wait red? She took a few steps back but felt a claw pull her back into embrace. A claw? Govinder looked up and found herself staring at Vincent's crimson eyes which she always got lost in. Without warning she leant back up and brushed her lips against his.

She sat up sweat trickling down her forehead. "(Oh no)" She thought "I'm in love with Vincent" Govinder breathed


	13. The Final Battle

**A/N ~ Well this is the final chapter T_T I will make and Epilogue and Thanks guys SO much for your reviews they really gave me an extra boost ^_^**

**So without further ado I present: The Final Battle **

Just at that moment, she heard a gunshot outside. Very carefully Govinder climbed out of the bed and peeped through the keyhole. The front door was open and Vincent was standing there his gun pointed outside. Slowly he brought it back and blew the smoke from the barrel. Govinder breathed out "(Few must have been a monster)" Suddenly the wall smashed open sending her flying across the room. Govinder opened her eyes, vision became hazy. She could make out some wolves surrounding her snapping their jaws ready for a meal. Govinder screamed "Vincent!" with her eyes closed. More gunshots were heard. Govinder didn't open her eyes she stayed in the corner; clutching her head in a protective manner. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Opening her eyes Vincent came into view, kneeled down on one knee in front of her. Govinder looked down avoiding his crimson gaze. "That was so scary…" She whispered burying her head on Vincent's shoulder.

Aerith walked through the sleeping forest; Cloud at her heels. Her staff was grasped tightly between her hands. The materia was glowing brightly leading the way. A cold murderous laugh filled the air.

"Hahahahahaha!"

"Sephiroth…"Yuffie growled

There was a flash of white; everyone found themselves by the very lake where Aerith was buried. Sephiroth hovered over it, a psychotic smile on his face. Yuffie screamed and pointed below him. Bodies were rising out of the water, the bodies of their friends. Aerith gasped, as their friends stood up and hovered around Sephiroth. They opened their eyes. Pitch black eyes.

"What have you done to them?" Reno demanded

Sephiroth remained silent and snapped his fingers; Tifa charged her fist connecting with the side of Reno's face. He smashed into one of the trees. He looked up at Tifa towering over him her fist ready for another attack.

"As you can see… they are under my control!" Sephiroth smirked

Cloud charged at Sephiroth his sword ready for an attack, but Zack stepped in front blocking the attack with ease. He pushed Cloud away and jumped after him ready to attack again.

"Attack!" Sephiroth yelled and everyone charged.

Govinder gasped.

"What is it?" Vincent asked

"The others… I think they need our help"

"But you can't fight… and your num chucks"

Govinder shook her head "I learned Kick Boxing"

Vincent nodded "You feel strong enough?"

Govinder stood up "Yeah…"

Aerith stood up weakly after receiving another blow from Red XIII. He clawed at her arm, which Aerith easily healed, but that didn't cure all the bruises she had from him "Forgive me…" She whispered and cast a flare spell knocking Red over and sent him tumbling into the water. Aerith felt tears leak from her eyes as she watched Red scream in pain. Cloud blocked another attack from Zack. He couldn't attack Zack it would only end up hurting him. Cloud blocked another and another, this was going on for too long cloud couldn't keep this up he felt the strength leave him as Zack punched him in the stomach sending Cloud flying into a tree. Cloud's vision became hazy and he saw Zack charge his sword aimed for the heart. Reno let Tifa smash him into a tree, there was no way he could fight her. Tifa roundhouse kicked him to the head sending him flying straight towards Sephiroth, who simple dodged out of the way letting Reno fall into the water. Tifa dove in after him; she came back up dragging him body pummelling him as she did a hook to the head and threw him towards Aerith. Yuffie blocked some of Barret's bullets with her shuriken and used some of her materia to stop him. Nothing happened. Yuffie gasped as Barret shot a blue beam at her. She was thrown to a tree and it broke down on half dropping ready to drop on top Cloud. She screamed his name and Cloud dodged just in time; but this gave Zack an opening to Cloud's side. Zack sliced Cloud's waist and watched him scream in pain as he dropped to the floor. Aerith turned hearing the scream and saw Cloud on the floor his side gushing blood. She cast a Curga spell on him it was enough to get Cloud up on his feet again. Aerith felt a huge weight on her and fell to the ground. She turned and saw Tifa charging straight to Reno lying on top of her. Aerith cast Barrier on Reno; she was hoping it would weaken Tifa's attacks by at least half. Yuffie kept on casting Stop on Barret nothing happened. Yuffie eyes felt heavy, she was getting tired. Somebody cast sleep on her. "No I need to keep going" She whispered, Yuffie lifted her Shuriken aiming it at Barret's gun arm. It felt too heavy for her little arm to handle. Yuffie's eyelids started to droop and she fell unconscious on the floor. Aerith looked around Chaos everywhere, slowly her everyone started to get weaker, and this couldn't go on for too long. Cloud was smashed into a tree from Zack's back fist to his stomach; Yuffie was falling asleep from the spell Red had cast on her; Reno was roundhoused to the head and was sent flying into Cloud. Aerith looked around tears pouring down those rosy cheeks. Zack raised his sword ready to pierce Cloud's heart. Tifa was pummelling Reno, though he was already unconscious. Barret charged his gun at Yuffie and Red was charging at Aerith.

"No!" She screamed, dropping to her knees. Aerith remembered the planet telling her to speak with Ilfana. There was a flash of white as time stopped around her. Aerith looked up and Ilfana stood before her.

"Mother…" She whispered

Ilfana knelt down and caressed her daughter's hair while nodding slowly.

"Mum…" Aerith mumbled "Help me… please cure Zack and give my friends strength again"

Ilfana looked down

"Darling… It isn't for me to heal them; this is up to you…"

Aerith sniffed "Up to me?"

"Remember when Cosmos said she set up for Zack to hear about coming back to life"

"Yes"

"Sephiroth would have come back anyway whether you came alive or not, which is why she set this all up. But she did not expect him to come back through you…" Ilfana was close to tears

"So this was all to happen?" Aerith questioned

"Yes, Cosmos knew Sephiroth would come back so she sent you back to help. Sephiroth figured this out and decided it would be better to make you go through the pain. He had the ability to control your pain and you. That is when he made the deal you help bring him to life and he doesn't hurt Cloud. After you told Cloud, Sephiroth decided to warn him of the abilities starting by killing your friends through you then controlling them. The vision of Tifa dying was a warning from Sephiroth. Then when you met Govinder, he thought he could control her with the pain of her past-"

"Wait what about her past?" Aerith interrupted

"That isn't in my place to say, but it is a painful past. Sephiroth thought he could bribe her using something very close to her heart. When she refused with Vincent's help, Sephiroth decided to add her to the collection trying to kill her through you. Luckily you healed her in time and it ended up like this"

Aerith sighed "I'm going to have to sacrifice myself again aren't I?"

Ilfana nodded "Aerith only you can help them and Cosmos said you might not be the only one"

"What about Zack?"

"Zack will go back too, but it won't be him to go with you" Ilfana disappeared and time started again. Aerith felt her strength return, she cast Great Gospel in a split second on everyone. Zack's sword bounced of Cloud's chest, this gave Cloud an advantage and he kicked Zack in the gut. Reno and Yuffie awoke and felt no pain from the attacks Tifa and Barret gave them. Aerith dodged Red's attack and sent him off balance running into Barret knocking them both into a tree. Everyone stood around each other back to backs ready for anymore attacks. Sephiroth charged for Aerith, she readied her staff before Sephiroth could attack her a few gun shots were heard. Sephiroth jumped back clutching his arm he looked up and his face met with a fist. Govinder flipped up and sent a sidekick to his stomach landing on one knee on the floor. She turned around, flipping her hair out of her face, Golden eyes met with emerald. Vincent jumped down next to Govinder.

Govinder rose an eyebrow at him "I knew they could use a hand!" She boasted, she turned back around tightening her gloves.

"Right!" She up to the staggered Sephiroth, his sword dropped. She knelt down in front of him an elbow resting on her knee. "Where is he?"

Sephiroth looked up and smirked "How do you know he isn't already dead?"

Govinder stood up "Because if he was, I would feel it in my heart. So where is he?"

Sephiroth snapped his fingers and another body rose out of the water. It was a young man with black hair all combed to the side making a sort of fringe covering the top half of his eyes. He wore dark blue jeans and a blue polo top. He also wore a pair of black square glasses. The boy floated to the shore. Govinder ran up to him cradling his head in her arms. She smiled and closes her eyes knowing he was alright, but also knowing they would have to go back to earth soon her smile disappeared. This place was wonderful the friends she made were like family and how could she leave with her new found feelings for Vincent. She was so engraved in her thoughts, Govinder didn't notice Sephiroth's sword flying straight for the boy!

"Look out!" Vincent shouted, opened her eyes, Govinder felt a sticky liquid on her arms looking down; she saw a sword pierced through the boys chest. Blood pooled around him and onto her lap. A murmur of a name reached her lips but nobody heard properly. "Wake up…" She whispered barely audible, Govinder shook him tears pouring out of her eyes "Please you can't die on me now!" She said it a little louder now "There is so much I need to say!" Govinder cried. The sword floated out of his torso, tearing his heart apart. Sephiroth caught the sword and got into a fighting position. He turned around "Now where were we? Oh I remember!" He charged at Cloud this time and they started to battle to the death.

Govinder's head rested on the boy's chest below the wound. "I-I love you" She whimpered, hoping somewhere in heaven he would hear. "Please don't leave me! I love you and I need you to know that!" She felt a hand on her back. Govinder looked around and saw Vincent sorrow filled his eyes. "V-Vincent" She hiccupped through the tears "I-I'm too late, h- he is gone" Vincent knelt next to her and pulled her into an embrace. He held her as she cried into his clothes. "I loved him…" She whispered.

"I know…" Vincent sighed, he felt a little anger within him but it wasn't aimed at Sephiroth. Why was he angry?

Aerith turned around and saw Vincent hugging Govinder; she smiled softly and went over to Govinder hugging her back. "It's okay" she comforted "Maybe I can heal him"

Govinder turned around a small sign of hope in her golden eyes "Really!" She cried

Aerith nodded placing her hand on the young boy's forehead. A glow shone around his body and he floated in the air, the wound was gone yet he still floated.

"What's happening?" Govinder asked

Aerith felt the planet within her and she smiled softly knowing what it was doing. Aerith turned to Govinder. "They are sending him back to Earth"

"T-To Earth? No but I have to tell him things before it's too late!"

Vincent frowned in confusion "Too late? What are you talking about?"

Govinder looked down "I mean when this is all over I'm leaving, not too Earth but to the Lifestream"

"Why?" Vincent asked

"They said it would be better and I would make a good guardian"

"They?"

"The Planet"

A loud crash was heard behind them Cloud came hurtling towards Vincent, who was able to stop Cloud from crashing into him by stepping to the side and letting him fall into one arm.

Aerith stood up and clasped her hands together in prayer, listening to the planet.

**Grab the girl's hands** it spoke

Aerith took Govinder's hands in her and closed her eyes, Govinder closed hers and they both began to glow. They began to float up as the Lifestream swirled around them followed by a crystal river. The crystal hardened and locked the girls inside. It shattered and the two girls grew angelic wings. The Crystal River swirled around the team mates who were under Sephiroth's control. Their eyes turned back to the usual colour. Their fighting stances dropped along with their weapons. The Crystal River came to Sephiroth, he screamed in agony as it wrapped itself around him and froze tapping him. A fierce glow surrounded the crystal and it exploded. Sephiroth was gone and this time for good. But Govinder and Aerith hadn't stopped glowing. "Goodbye…" They both breathed as a white flash blinded everyone, taking them back to Seventh Heaven.

The snow had stopped and melted, showing off the cities of edge. Vincent's thoughts took him to Govinder her realised he had fallen for the girl upon realising his jealousy for the boy she had held most dear for 12 years. Smiling ever so slightly he thought "Maybe I will see her again…" Cloud closed his eyes in pain of losing Aerith again. He touched the ribbon on his arm and smiled he knew that this wasn't his fault, Aerith was still with him.

_Thank You Aerith_

**A/N ~ I know I've already said this but ITS FINISHED NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Um Yeeh so like I really hope I cleared the plot for you guys I know some readers got VERY confused**

**Epilogue coming soon XD**


	14. Epilogue

**A/N ~ Yup rating has gone up to M: Sex Scene warning! **

**Epilogue – 9 months later**

The Waterfall stormed down hiding the cave within. Vincent scratched the back of his head unsure of why he had come here. Stepping through the water he was met by the sight of Lucrecia on his left. He walked up to her trying to connect.

_Lucrecia?_

_Vincent… turn around _Lucrecia responded

Vincent obeyed and turned around to the back of the cave, there stood trapped within Crystal, Govinder stood arms laid over her chest folded over each other. The position was familiar to Lucrecia. Vincent walked over to her trying to connect with her mind.

_Govinder?_

_Vincent… Lucrecia told me you would come_

_How did you get here?_

_After we defeated Sephiroth I awoke in the Lifestream. Aerith was there watching over Cloud, I wanted to see you so I begged and begged for another chance. Cosmos didn't want another incident like Sephiroth again so she trapped me within Crystal. This was the only way to connect with you and speak with you._

_Why would you want to see me?_

… _I realised some things and feelings I thought I'd never get again. Vincent I love you…_

Vincent's eyes were as wide as dinner plates he never had expected Govinder to return his feelings.

_I understand If you don't feel the same way_

_No Govinder… I love you too_

Vincent reached out to the Crystal wanting to caress her cheek as soon as he touched it the Crystal began to glow a blinding white.

"What's happening?" Vincent wondered aloud.

The front of the Crystal shattered and Govinder fell out; before she could hit the floor Vincent caught her. He brushed the hair away from her face and leant down gently pressing his lips against her. Govinder's eyes fluttered closed and responded to the kiss. Her _first _kiss.

Cloud gently placed his sword on the floor before sitting down in the church. He closed his eyes a smile was on his face as he laid down enjoying the piece. Zack had returned to the Lifestream only a few minutes after Aerith and Govinder had said their goodbyes. Cloud felt something brush his arm and a few giggles reached his ears. Cloud turned around and opened his eyes; Aerith came into view lying beside him. She looked at him and started giggling more at his shocked face.

"Cloud do you really think Cosmos wouldn't let me see you again?" She poked him in the chest teasingly.

Cloud was lost for words Aerith sat there beside him and not a ghost version a solid version.

"Aerith…" He breathed out finally.

"Well of course it's me! Who did you expect? Zack? Because if so he wouldn't do this…" Aerith rolled on top of Cloud and showered him with kisses.

"I'm just a bit shocked is all…" Cloud moaned through her kisses down his neck.

Aerith giggled and gently kissed him on the lips. Cloud rolled on top of her smirking at her gasp when he placed pecks down her collarbone.

"Cloud…" She whined. Cloud undone the buttons of her dress leaving it pone in between them. He made his way down her stomach licking and sucking at it as his fingers stroked her thigh.

"Oh Cloud!"

Hearing his lover scream in pleasure, Cloud kissed his way back up and claimed her lips. Cloud slipped his tongue inside. Searching Aerith's mouth for any sensitive spots. Her own tongue licked his making Cloud moan. Still kissing Cloud lifted Aerith's back of the floor, pulling her dress off. Using it as a sort of cushion beneath them. Aerith gently pushed him off so he hovered above her.

"Cloud…" She whispered seductively right up against his ear "It isn't fair I'm the only one getting undressed" Cloud moaned as she sucked his earlobe. Aerith ran her hands down to the bottom of his shirt and swung it over Cloud's head. Cloud started kissing her neck, growling slightly as he bit her neck tenderly. Cloud kicked off his shoes, Aerith followed suit. Cloud's hands travelled to her back and freed the bra from its confines. Aerith screamed in pleaser as Cloud took her nipple in his mouth and sucked on it. His other hand massaging the other breast.

"Mmmm Cloud that feels too good" Aerith groaned, she pulled off Cloud's trousers in attempt to gain control. Cloud went back to devouring Aerith's lips and kicked off his trousers, helping Aerith. His boxers came down with them. Cloud's fingers poked through Aerith's pink panties. Pushing them down and off her ankles to join their trousers. Aerith's hands travelled down to Cloud's manhood stroking it lightly. Cloud shivered under her touch and in one swift movement moved down so his head was tucked in between Aerith's legs. "Cloud…?" Aerith murmured. She gasped when she felt his tongue flick at her womanhood.

Aerith tilted her head back in pleasure. "Oh God Cloud…" She cried. Cloud lifted his head and chuckled at Aerith's screams. Then started licking at her clit again, he sucked and nibbled.

"Cloud!" Aerith shrieked. She was reaching orgasm seeing stars. Cloud stopped and moved back up conquering Aerith's lips. Aerith could taste herself for a moment before Cloud retreated.

"Aerith… this will hurt…" Cloud murmured. They had had sex before but they never got up to this point.

"I trust you…" Aerith breathed. Cloud positioned himself at her entrance. He slowly inserted himself. Before going in fully, he looked at Aerith, she nodded. Cloud leant down kissing her tenderly before thrusting fully into Aerith. She screamed into the kiss tears flowed freely down her cheek, Cloud wiped them away with his thumb. He pulled back gently before thrusting back in. They started out slow at first before he could here Aerith panting. He broke away from her.

"Harder… Faster…" Aerith panted. Cloud nodded and pulled back almost all the way before pushing back in much harder than before. They kept going faster and harder each time.

"Mmmm Yes Cloud faster!" Aerith groaned.

They were slippery with sweat. Cloud kept thrusting faster and faster he was reaching his limit.

"Aerith… I-I can't last…" Cloud moaned as they reached Orgasm. Cloud felt his seed burst in her. He pulled out of her and rolled to the side collapsing in a heap. His arm rested over Aerith's stomach stroking in gently.

"That was amazing…" Aerith breathed

"Yeah it was…" Cloud replied kissing her forehead.

Vincent broke away from the kiss and stared into Govinder's golden eyes. He brushed the hair away from her face and pulled her up onto her feet. "How did you come out?" He asked

Govinder shook her head "Cosmos did mention once a year I would come out of the Crystal so I could see you but I cannot leave the cave…"

Vincent cradled Govinder's small figure in his arms "Well then we should savour the moment…" He said before leaning down and tenderly kissing her.

Cloud held Aerith in his arms inhaling her flowery scent. "Cloud…" Aerith said quietly.

Cloud looked into her Emerald orbs. "Hm?"

"I have to go now…" Aerith cupped his cheek "I'll come back don't worry…" To her surprise Cloud smiled

"I know you will…" He whispered

"Just call me and I'll come running..." Aerith smiled her body started to fade away "I love you…" Were her last words before disappearing completely. Cloud sat up and stared into the sky, smiling

_I'll call you soon again_

**A/N ~ Okay so now its DEFIANTLY finished. Thx for the reviews you guys are AWESOME ^-^**


End file.
